


Chained

by fanficuserhihi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Mates, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Yandere, akashi is in love and it's scary, alpha akashi, omega furihata, romance but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficuserhihi/pseuds/fanficuserhihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki does not want to be chained. Especially not to someone as scary as Akashi. Alpha/Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Furihata Kouki is an omega, and yet he is not.

His parents told Kouki that he was born incomplete, no sexual urges they say. And an incomplete omega is a failure as an omega. Kouki, different from his other omega friends, has never felt the urges to look for his mate, he has never felt to urge to mate with someone.

His friends say that he is weird. Kouki doesn't think he's weird.

Kouki knows that omegas are a very dependent beings, they exists solely for their mate. A complete omega becomes ready once they reach the age of 15. The other older, more experienced omegas usually take charge of this "celebration of reaching 15", they dressed the newly fresh omega, and gather all of them in one place, then they wait. For their mates, alphas, to come and take them to become their wives.

The alphas that come are also 15, the legal age for alphas to mate, and sometimes- older (the older alphas only come if they have not yet found their mates, which is not often). Some of them dressed very neatly, not at all like all of the omegas and alphas here. The alphas from outside wear watches and colognes, and some of them even wear suits and shiny branded shoes.

They would come, sit like kings and queens and watch, as the older omegas begin to line the newly fresh omegas in front of them and just like a group of puppies- they still under the gazes of the all powerful alphas.

Omegas have no choices regarding their mates; they stand and wait. Each has his/her own turn to get touched or looked at by the alphas. They whine, in absolute need for release, and some of them- if not strong enough, shakes or tremble under the alphas' powerful gazes.

Omegas do not have the ability to find their fated alphas, for only the alphas are capable of recognizing their mates, usually through eye contacts- and sometimes, through touches.

Once the omega is chosen by their mate, the alphas would take their omegas home, and bed him/her to mark official of their bonds, and then they would stay, together forever in love. At least that's what others have told Kouki.

Kouki is 17 now, and still single: an unmarked omega. It's not like he doesn't want to try to find his mate, but the thought of having to do those lewd things that other omegas have to terrifies him. His parents have forced him to go to the gathering place once (when he turned 15) but he declined. He'd cried that day, so desperately and pitifully that they kinda just gave up on him.

"Oka-San feel sorry for your mate. He or she is probably still searching for you till this day."

Kouki looked at his mother, brows frowning as he did so.

"Won't you try Kouki? Just this once." His mother looked at him, with so much desperation that it hurts for Kouki to even look at her way.

"I..."

Kouki knows that what his mother said is true, but he just wouldn't- couldn't make himself known to those alphas. After all, presenting himself, as an omega without urges is much like going out naked in the middle of a town. He has no urges, and an omega without urges would mean Absolute terror. Urges serves not only as a form of soul bonding between an alpha and a omega, but also as a sort of gate for the wall that exists between the two species, and without that- without sexual urges bonding them together, omega would have no choice but to fear the alpha. Alpha's presence is too overwhelming, too scary, that an incomplete omega like him, would probably run in its presence. And oh, who knows what an almighty being like alphas would do once they see their mates running away from them.

"I-I gotta go"

Kouki doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to be an object of his alpha's anger, he doesn't want to have sex, he doesn't want to do anything, and so he ran.

Away from his mother. From his responsibility, from his mother's disappointed gaze and most of all from his mate that he knows absolutely nothing about.

Oh, how he doesn't want to be an omega. He wishes that he was born an alpha, a royal one, who can go to school and can actually afford a good education.

Kouki knows just how impossible his wish is, and how impossible it is for him to go to school. Omegas don't go to school, alphas do. Especially not single omegas like him. He knows that that there are certain number of omegas, those allowed by their "alphas, that actually go to school, but even then- most of them are frowned upon. Only those owned by "elite" alphas can actually go to school and be treated nicely by other alphas.

Elites.

Kouki frowned.

So far, from what he heard, only four omegas are granted such privilege, those four are quite popular around here. "Lucky four" they say.

Kouki doesn't really know much about them, but he knows that they all belong to an elite, extremely powerful group called Kiseki no Sedai.

And to tell the truth... Kiseki no Sedai freaks him out.

They are all very overwhelmingly powerful that all Kouki wants to do whenever he sees their faces on TVs and magazines is to cower and hide under his bed.

"Furihata."

Kouki flinched at the sound of his name. Eyes frowning at the sights around him.

How could he not realized that he was going to the marketplace direction?

"K-kogai-San." He bowed at the man, body frozen and eyes glued to the ground at the presence of an alpha standing in front of him.

The old man chuckled, seemingly used to Kouki's nervous stutters.

"Have you finally decided to join in the gathering party?" The old man was not  a stranger, he has been his employer for 7 months now, and yet, no matter how much Kouki had tried to lower his guard in front of this alpha, he just couldn't.  

It's like he has this huge phobia for every single alpha in this world.

"N-no! Ermm... I..I-it's... Just walking around."

The alpha frowned.

"Then, you probably shouldn't have been here. The alphas from outside this village are all coming at around 5 or so"

Kouki paled.

"W-what? 5? I-Isn't it supposed to be 7?"

"Didn't you hear? Akashi seijirou is coming. I heard he demanded the celebration to be held earlier."

Pale was an understatement. Kouki's face was white, his eyes widened and body trembling in terror.

Kouki has no problems with being seen by the alphas from his village, since he knows that his mate is not inside the village, but he does have problem with being seen by alphas that come from outside this village.

What if his mate is here? What if he/she finds him? Will he be able to run? Reject him? What to do, what to do, what to-

"Furihata? Are you alright?"

Kouki didn't answer, he couldn't even voice his thoughts. His thoughts was too scrambled, to horror to even be said.

He could feel himself regretting: the fact that he missed out on today's probably most important morning announcement (that is there today to announce the earlier celebration).

"I-I gotta go" he murmured a quick goodbye, bowing as he did so, before dashing off. Leaving a very confused alpha behind.

He spared a glance at the big old clock standing in the middle of the market, eyes narrowing at the numbers, the at the line form omegas standing so still under the command of their elderlies and at the village's alphas as they began to swam their way into the market.

He could hear the cheering, laughter and talks as he pushed his way through the crowd, eyes frantically searching an out of this situation.

Then-

Silence.

A complete and utter silence fell in.

It lasted for 5 minutes before murmurs and talks began to fill again, although this time- a bit different.

Ah.

Kouki could feel it. He knows this. He has felt it before, once, although not quite as strong as this. Once, when he was under the presence of a king.

He could feel the presence of a strong alpha. A king. A lion.

So powerful that he could not even run. His knees fell, almost like a jello.

He trembled, shivered, grovelled at his presence. He didn't dare to look up, couldn't even look up, and yet, he knows, everyone knows.

Akashi Seijurou.

He peeked at the omegas lining up not far from him, and was glad to see that he was covered by a few numbers of people, some alphas and others older omegas.

He could see the alphas in front of him shook and trembled at the aura of a king, they bowed so deep that even Kouki had to wonder why they even bother with bowing, why not just grovel like him, or like most of the omegas here?

Kouki could feel Akashi coming closer to him as the aura got bigger and even more intense than before.

Kouki knows that all the other alphas are there, probably following behind Akashi, fearfully trying to keep their distance as far as possible from the almighty king.

Kouki dared himself to peek, just a bit, at the others, and bit his lips at the trembling mess in front of him. The omegas, although not as much as their first reaction, still look shaken and most of them still trembled under Akashi's unwavering gaze.

Wait.

Kouki narrowed his eyes.

They are not afraid of him.

Well, not completely.

Kouki could still see the fear, just as clear as the sky above them, in their eyes. And yet, they have something, something that Kouki doesn't have.

Arousal. The need to submit under strong presence. Under Akashi.

They want to be chosen by Akashi.

Kouki shivered. How?

How are they not afraid?

He could feel the bitterness rising up as he stared at the king

And felt...

Nothing.

Nothing but fear.

He could hear voices of the older omegas welcoming the alphas from all over the world, and of the cheering that follows.

Kouki began to count.

Soon. Like a flash, it would be over soon.

Everything would be fine. He would go back home today, just like any other days, unscathed and unchosen, just like always.

He smiled.

"Furihata Kouki."

He bit his lips. His name was supposed to be just a name to skip, like every other years, but now that he's here, skipping would just be the same as spitting at the celebration, it will not do any good.

"Sick again?" He could hear the frown in the older omega’s voices.

Kouki trembled.

Skipping using sick as a reason is acceptable. Pretending not to be here and got found out after would not be acceptable.

Get punished for hiding? Or taking risks of finding mates?

Small risk.

A little bit of risk. Surely, he is not that unlucky, right?

He looked at all the alphas around. Most of them are fresh 15 alphas. It is extremely rare to get an alpha younger than an omega, most omegas have the same age alphas for mates.

And the alpha that seems to be of the same age as him... Akashi Seijurou.

Him mating with Akashi Seijurou? Impossible.

"H-H-here."

He stumbled, eyes glued to his feet as he slowly approached the stage.

The older omega looked a bit taken back at his presence.

"Furihata? Look up please, you know the rules." He flinched at the sound of his name, before looking up in panic.

Kouki fearfully tried to keep an eye contact with all of the alphas in front of him, they all looked at him back with the same bored indifference as he first saw them and Kouki almost cheered in relief at the sight.

Then-

Brown eyes met with red yellow.

All fell down.

He knows, as Kouki looked into those eyes that he was screwed.

Akashi Seijurou is his mate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

It’s not like the thought of him mating with an alpha has never crossed Kouki’s mind before. It has, once, when his friend had asked him about his “ideal alpha”. The thought stayed in Kouki’s mind for a minute too long, before falling apart like how the leaves in fall would wither and die when it comes to an age. Kouki doesn’t want a mate, but if life absolutely forces him to get one- then he would have chosen someone much like his father. Someone who is warm, with voice as alluring as the fresh breathe of morning air.

Not once has the thought of being an Akashi’s mate ever crossed his mind. The chance of him for ever becoming one should have been zero, non.

But no. Fate just had to play with him again (fate seems to do that a lot with him lately). Not only was he born as a defected omega, he was also tied to the epitome of alpha himself.

He couldn’t understand, couldn’t come up with any answers as to for why, out of so many young, eager, passionate omegas, has fate chosen him to be with Akashi Seijirou. He couldn’t understand just why would anyone as plain and as weak (even in omegas’ standard) as him is fated to be with someone like Akashi, a strong and respectful Alpha, whose mere presence could make even bring the highest rank of alphas to bow under him. So many whys in his mind, but none of them really matters now.

Kouki’s eyes could see that he has found his mate; he couldn’t exactly recognize the bond like any of the alphas here could but he knows. Kouki is Akashi Seijirou’s. He could see it from the ways those red yellow eyes darken, and could feel the wavering pressure from the way the alpha was staring at him, he was pretty sure that the alpha was trying to make this very obvious.

Kouki trembled. Legs shook as he moved backwards, slowly retreating as the older omega began to call the other names to come up to the stage. He couldn’t believe it. Perhaps, no one here could, seeing they way everyone’s eyes were still glued on him, eyes narrowing as he tripped a bit (quite ungracefully), before positioning himself in the middle of the other omegas line.

Akashi Seijirou is now his mate. 10 more omegas name to call, and then the celebration would be over. Akashi would come, just like any other alphas that have found their mates, to claim him. He would have to leave, his mother, his father, his village, his friends. He would have to stay, chained perhaps, if he refused right away.

He could feel the envious stares. Obviously the other omegas could all feel the tension, the heat, flaring from the red alpha. They looked at Kouki with bitterness so visible that he could almost choke at them. Some of them even gritted out one or two hateful words like “crippled” at him.

He wishes that he could undo whatever bond they have, and just throw it all away right at those hungry omegas around him.

He doesn’t want this.

He doesn’t want him.

Run.

He should run, go home and hide, far away from here, and from his gaze.

Kouki froze.

It was as if Akashi knows what Kouki was trying to do, even before the brunette knows it himself. Which was impossible, since no omegas in their right mind have ever attempted or even thought about escaping from their mates’ grasps. Except for incomplete omegas.

The redhead gazed at him with so much intensity that it froze Kouki, all over, like freezing ice-cold water; it rendered Kouki speechless, and still like a statue. Suddenly the mere thought of standing close to the Akashi frighten him, even more so than the thought of being mated.

Impossible. Does Akashi know that Kouki is an incomplete omega? Sure, Kouki doesn’t have the sweet smell of a heated normal omega (sweet pheromone that they let out every once in a year in their heat), but with so many omegas standing here, it should have been impossible to track Kouki’s non-existent scents.

Kouki gulped, his eyes quivered in complete submission as the redhead continued to gaze at him, with those same forces that make Kouki trembled. Never in his life has Kouki ever felt this naked before. The red alpha looked at him as if he knows and _will know_ everything that there is to know about Kouki.

Kouki hates this, he fears the alpha, dislikes this situation, so much that it hurts.

Like a bird kept in a cage, he was trapped.

Kouki knows that obeying is a nature to him; omegas would never be able defy an alpha’s order. It was, after all, in every of their blood to submit to alphas, and the stronger the alpha is, the more submissive they would be, and in Kouki’s case, or probably in all omegas’ cases, Akashi’s orders are absolute.

He was trapped.

Just one look at Akashi’s eyes, and Kouki knows that running is no longer an option.

 

He watched with wide eyes as Akashi walked towards him, with steps so dominant that Kouki almost cowered in its presence. He looked down, unable to look up, afraid of angering the red alpha that now stood in front of him. His legs shook, frowns deepened, as he tried his best to stay still under the redhead’s mighty gaze.

Kouki could feel the weight of the alpha’s fingers on his chin, forcing him to look up into the alpha’s eyes- those red yellow eyes that had managed to trap him in the first place.

Akashi Seijirou would be the death of him.

Kouki could feel his trembling got even worse, chills running down his spines as brown eyes met with red and yellow.

“You are incomplete.” It was a statement.

Kouki nodded shakily at the alpha, not trusting himself to speak.

The alpha looked at him, with face as stoic as a blank paper. His red and yellow eyes glinted in something that the brunette does not recognize, and just as fast as it appeared- it was gone in a second. And for a while, they stared, eyes glued on one another’s.

Kouki doesn’t know why but he felt like a lab rat under the redhead’s gaze.

He could feel the alpha’s fingers pushing, tilting Kouki’s head to the side, as the redhead moved to lean in to his neck. The omega tensed. Waiting, waiting for what, he did not know. He felt an arm wrapping itself so tightly around his waist, as if to say that it was meant to keep him forever.

Akashi Seijirou would be the death of him.

Kouki bit his lips, trying to stop himself from breathing in fear of angering the alpha that now decided that it would be in his best interest to continue to further scare his trembling omega mate by resting his chin on the brunette's shoulder.

Kouki flinched.

Did Akashi just bite his neck?

Kouki looked at his alpha, with shock and disbelief written so clearly on his face.

He could still feel the weight of Akashi's thumbs and forefingers resting on his chin, while his other left arms wrapping so neatly around his back

…The pain of the bite left burning on the right side of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it! :) comments and critics are very much welcome. 
> 
> Just a question (This is not a strict vote, I'm just wondering what you guys think the best option is)- Would you guys prefer a slow paced romance (in which akashi VERY SLOWLY falls in love with kouki throughout later chapters) or a faster one (an established connection made the second he sees kouki?). Have you guys heard of the term imprinting (in twilight?), If yes, the second option is like that. But right now, I'm kinda leaning more away from that, I wanted to make akashi falls for Kouki for who he is (so I'm more into the first option), but I'm still not sure though. SOOO would you guys do me a favor and leave a comment on that? thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Breathe, kouki._

The brunette had tried, he really did. But as much as he’d tried to calm down, listen and comply, every nerve in his body was rigged to a timer set to explode, and he couldn’t just comply.

Kouki is scared of many things, but most of all- right now, he fears that breathing may shatter however little of distance he has left against Akashi. The three inches space separating the two of them (the distance between their faces) means nothing and yet everything to Kouki that he just could not, would not, and refused to be the one who ruins it.

Kouki could feel the alpha’s uncomfortably cold temperature seeping through his cheap, too-thin clothing.

Kouki’s arms are thin, frail in the face of an alpha, his skin sick pale and body weight like nothing in the arms of… Kouki wonders just how easily an alpha like Akashi Seijurou could kill him- with his hands around Kouki’s waist, snap the omega’s bones with just a tiny bit more force-

_Breathe, just breathe._

The arms wrapping so softly (a chilling imitation of the warm hugs that Kouki used to get from his parents) around the omega waist suddenly felt heavy.

Kouki’s lungs burned, and the omega still couldn’t breathe. His mouth opened up, and yet no air has yet to have passed. The warmth was seeping out.

“Breathe, Kouki.”

Like a shock, the alpha’s order zapped into Kouki’s minds, forcing his whole being to obey, and obey quick.  
His lungs burned like they’ve been on fire as he inhaled and exhaled louder and faster than ever, his head feels as if it’s been split open somehow, and the effects that it has left sent Kouki into a confused and… brave state (well, not brave. But definitely braver than usual state).

“UmmmIms-sorry” The apology slipped out of the omega’s mouth flawlessly, almost too naturally as if it was scripted.

“What for?”

Kouki’s stomach churned at the question.

_What for?_

What for? Sorry for what? He should be sorry, sorry for… for acting like a confused toddler because only toddlers could have forgotten how to breathe because grown up omegas or alphas or betas don’t do that, none of them do that, but Kouki is an incomplete. He’s none of them, what happens when he’s none of them?

_So then… what is he apologizing for?_

“F-fo-for…”

He clenched and unclenched his fist. Eyes stilled on the ground, avoiding and unblinking as the two orbs glazed over, confused and thrown off.

“I-I…” Kouki’s throat has never felt drier than it is now.

“Kouki,” Kouki flinched at the sound of his name coming out of Akashi, “Look at me.” he complied. Dull brown eyes blinked, slowly still dazed.

Akashi’s gaze was fixed on him, the two red orbs – so focused, like he was peeling Kouki layer by layer, slowly and unhurriedly as if he has all the time needed in this world to reveal and lay Kouki naked and vulnerable, open and raw.

“Does the fact that you are an incomplete bother you?”

**A fragment of memory barged in like a mad lightning strike. Unwelcome, it seized into Kouki’s mind, taking control of the scarps that is left to describe him.**

**“Omegas are frail, Kouki.”**

**The echo of his mother’s words crawled into his spine, tearing and gnawing through his flesh.**

_Does the fact that you are an incomplete bother you?_

_Yes._

_No._

_I don’t know._

Kouki wished that Akashi would close his eyes or look away, or at least let the omega look down- anything that could allow Kouki to escape from the alpha’s unnerving gaze.

Kouki doesn’t know the answer to that question. He has never known the answer to that question.

Kouki bit his lips hard in frustration, trying to use the feeling of pain to distract himself from trembling, or falling, or just straight out bawling because just like always, Kouki is lost. Even now, as he looked into those eyes that belong to his supposed to be mate, Kouki can say for sure that he is still very much as lost as he was yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are deeply appreciated! I would love to know what you guys think!  
> :)))


End file.
